No More Tears
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Jounouchi watches Yugi sleeping and muses over his role in Yugi's life, and if perhaps he would be better off leaving. Slight shonen-ai, JounouchixYugi. Songfic to Evanescence 'Goodnight'.


**No More Tears**

_By Dagger_

**-**

_Goodnight - by Evanescence_

**-******

Pale moonlight filtered in through the opening in the curtains, illuminating the small room. The room was simple, consisting only of a desk and some scattered books, a few games and a bed. There were two occupants in the bed; one fast asleep the other watching over his weary counterpart.

_Goodnight, sleep tight_

_No more tears_

The moonlight fell onto the bed, showing that the sleeping person was a boy who looked to be around ten, but in reality was actually seventeen. He had spiky, multicoloured hair that was slightly dishevelled due to sleep.

His observer was blonde and also male, though bigger. He looked his seventeen years, and was carefully twisting his friend's hair around his fingers, the silky strands intertwining with his long delicate fingers.

The smaller slept on peacefully.

_Goodnight morning_

_I'll be here_

The blonde, known to his friends as Jounouchi, swept back the golden bangs from his friends face and marvelled at the innocence that radiated from the smaller; his child-like appearance and attitude on life was enough to convince Jounouchi that he was truly an angel.

And as the silver moonlight reflected off his delicate features he looked more angelic than ever.

Jounouchi smiled sadly, looking down he watched as the other cuddled closer to him seeking warmth. He noticed the nasty bruise that was forming under his eye. Yuugi was beautiful and yet so delicate…some people just didn't understand what an angel Yuugi truly was, and so tried to destroy the innocence.

He knew that Yuugi had undergone this mistreatment all of his life, but now that Jounouchi was here he had thought he had ended this terror; but he couldn't be there constantly for him. Even though he wanted to.

_And when we say goodnight,_

_Dry your eyes_

He watched as a tear slipped from Yuugi's closed eye, trailing all the way down his pale cheek and onto the soft cotton pillow, soaking in immediately. Another followed it and soon a regular flow of crystalline gems slid down Yuugi's cheeks.

Jounouchi wiped at them with his fingertips, and held the smaller close to him hoping to ease the pain of a nightmare; even in sleep Yuugi was hurting.

Yuugi smiled and cuddled into the embrace, nightmare forgotten, his protector would always come through for him. Jounouchi looked down into the angelic face, he knew that Yuugi depended on him too much, and that was why he couldn't defend himself; because he was always there to pick him up.

He had to let go of Yuugi, to help him.

_Because we said goodnight,_

_And now goodbye_

Jounouchi slowly got up and stood by the window, watching as Yuugi slept on. He was now clutching a teddy bear close to his chest and appeared to be having another bad dream. This time, however, Jounouchi watched on.

As Yuugi tossed and turned in his sleep, mumbling to his unknown attackers Jounouchi's heart wrenched; this was the reason he had always protected Yuugi, he hated seeing his smaller 'weaker' friend hurting. He couldn't take seeing Yuugi's face twisted in pain.

"Please…Jounouchi-kun…help me…"

_We said goodnight_

Jounouchi was by his side in an instant, holding the still sleeping form in his strong arms and rocking him gently back and forth. He wiped away a tear and whispered incoherent words into the smaller boy's ear.

This soothed Yuugi, whose tears morphed back into a smile, once again, that lit up the room.

_And now goodbye_

Jounouchi realised, as dawn broke and the golden sunlight flooded into the room and onto the innocent angel in his arms, that he could never leave Yuugi. Never. Nothing would stop him from protecting him.

He would always be a delicate angel, which was why he was there to protect him. He would do this job for the rest of his life. He kissed Yuugi on the forehead as the smaller began to stir and looked up at Jounouchi with heart-stopping innocent amethyst eyes. Jounouchi smiled down and brushed the smaller teen's cheek lightly with his hand.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty."

**Owari**

* * *

****

**Please review.**

_-Written: __21st February 2004_

_-Edited: 26th October 2004_

_-Dagger_


End file.
